PASANGAN ANTIK
by genie luciana
Summary: Side Story Cinta memang merepotkan. Kali ini tentang 2 guru yaitu Kakashi dan Anko. Cerita tentang pasangan yang tidak seperti pasangan...Alternate Universe. Kaka/Anko Pairing. Buat KakaAnko Lovers...selamat membaca!


PASANGAN ANTIK

(Side Story Koi Mendoksei na)

PAIRING : Kakashi/Anko, slight Asuma Kurenai

Disc: naruto karangan masashi kishimoto, aku hanya minjam nama karakter doang hehehe

Warning : AU, OOC

Rating : T

[Kakashi POV]

Yo! Hari ini aku cukup senang, ada yang mau mempresentasikan tentang alat reproduksi sesuai seleraku. Hahahahaha, grup Shikamaru memang menarik, apalagi yang mempresentasikannya adalah gadis cantik juga, ehm Yamanaka Ino.

Hehehehehehe, di antara materi pengajaran bagian ini yang paling kusuka. Anak-anak bersemangat sekali untuk mendengarkan apalagi ditambah dengan bacaan gratis Icha-icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya, guru sastra senior. Aku tambah bersemangat meski tenggorokanku masih rada gatal.

Aku jadi ingat kemarin, Anko datang padaku sambil menjewer telingaku karena menggoda Ayame. Lho, apa salahku dong kalo semua cewek-cewek terpikat gara-gara mereka penasaran wajah tampanku di balik topeng ini. Ayame sampai kaget waktu melihat aku dipukul-pukul Anko, padahal sebenarnya aku Cuma mau beli jeruk hangat kok. Heran, sahabat cewekku yang satu itu keras kepala sekali

[END Kakashi POV]

Kakashi masih berjalan di koridor sekolah dan menemukan sepasang anak manusia tengah berdiskusi. Ia tersenyum dan menggodanya, "Yo Asuma…Ah ada Kurenai juga ternyata. Apa….kalian sedang berkencan?"

Asuma langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria bermasker itu, "Kurenai aku pergi dulu…". Kurenai tersenyum sambil berkata, "Oke, selamat mengajar…".

Saat Kakashi akan menggoda Kurenai, Anko pun datang. Kakashi langsung menyapanya, "Hai Anko, bagaimana kabarmu?". Mata Anko terlihat sinis padanya.

[Anko POV]

Ni dia nih biang keroknya. Dasar sahabat ga tanggung jawab! Katanya sakit tenggorokan, jadi aku sengaja membuatkannya bubur saat ia makan siang. Dasar dia malah membuatku menunggu di taman belakang sekolah. Pas kuliat, ia malah menggoda si Ayame. Bubur itu hampir aku buang namun akhirnya berakhir di Shizune, biar saja lain kali kubiarkan saja dia sakit keras kalo perlu ga bakal ku kunjungi.

Udah genit, hobi terlambat pula! Dasar Kakashi sialan. Dari dulu juga begitu pas aku dan dia sama-sama kuliah. Dia benar-benar tukang ngaret! Untung saja dia pintar, jadi para dosen tenang-tenang aja sama dia. Fuh, aku bersyukur ga sefakultas sama sahabatku ini. Bisa-bisa nanti aku malah belajar untuk membuat ramuan supaya dia bisa lebih tepat waktu daripada jadi guru kimia. Oke itu berlebihan.

Satu lagi yang ga kusuka darinya, buku orange dan hijau itulooooooooooooh! Hhhhhhhh, buku mesum dari guru Jiraiya saat kami berdua pertama diterima disini. Rasanya buku itu ga pernah lepas-lepas dari tangannya. Dia bilang buku itu membuatnya memahami wanita. Ih dasar bohong, buktinya sampe sekarang ga ada satupun yang kena telak dengannya.

Bahkan rasanya Asuma yang pendiam itu mulai melabuhkan cintanya pada Kurenai, tinggal tunggu waktu aja sih….Dasar Kakashi, tukang ganggu orang pacaran aja deh.

[END Anko POV]

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu tukang telat! Apa tenggorokanmu udah enakan? Sepertinya, minuman Ayame berpengaruh pada kesembuhanmu ya? Atau mungkin karena kemarin aku menghajarmu?"sahut Anko bertubi-tubi.

Kurenai melerai, "A…Anko jangan bertengkar dengan Kakashi. Dia kan baru sembuh dari sakitnya kemarin"sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi masih menatap Anko namun dibalas sinis, "Apa liat-liat? Minggir, aku harus mengambil buku paketku"sahutku pada Kakashi saat itu. Kakashi mengernyit, "Anko…."sahutnya.

Anko tidak mengindahkan Kakashi langsung menuju mejanya namun Kakashi duduk di mejanya sendiri (Meja Kakashi tepat di samping Anko) lalu menggodanya, "Hei...kau pakai parfum ya? Wangi sekali" sambil berbisik dengan suara rendah yang membuat Anko merinding.

"Baka! Jangan harap aku sama seperti cewek lain yang tergoda denganmu mata sayu!"sahut Anko sambil menjewer telinga Kakashi. Kakashi sampai heran, "Eh, aku salah apa sih?" sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Ayo anak-anak masa muda kalian masih panjang….Perjuangkan mulai dari sekarang!"teriak guru olah raga Guy, dibelakangnya ada Lee yang masih ikut berlari meski temannya sudah ngos-ngosan. Shikamaru bahkan sudah tertidur di sudut lapangan. Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat temannya yang rada aneh itu.

Bukan rahasia bila Guy termasuk salah satu orang yang suka menantangnya dalam berbagai hal, apalagi dulu ia termasuk orang populer. Guy tidak terima dan terus menantangnya dalam berbagai hal aneh mulai dari suit biasa sampai lomba makan kerupuk. Meski awalnya tidak mau, namun karena bosan lama-lama Kakashi terpancing juga.

Saat ini, Guy mencoba memanggil rivalnya lagi, "Oi….Kakashi ayo kita bertarung. Kali ini apa maumu?". Sebelum didatangi Guy, Kakashi secepat kilat kabur dari situ meninggalkan Guy yang mencak-mencak ga jelas. Tinggallah Lee di belakangnya yang sedang menghibur gurunya sambil berpelukan ala Teletubies.

Guy tidak kehilangan akal, ia harus bisa mengalahkan saingannya itu. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mendekati sahabat si pria masker itu. "Hai Anko san!". Anko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berurusan dengan pria berkepala jamur itu sama dengan masalah. "Ada apa Guy? Jangan katakan kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku karena aku tidak percaya! Kau ingin bertaruh lagi dengan Kakashi, apa aku benar?"sahut Anko

Guy memberikan senyum dan nice posenya pada Anko, "Ah, kau selalu bisa membaca suasana Anko. Tolonglah…hidup ini membosankan tanpa tantangan! HIDUP SEMANGAT MUDA!"teriaknya berapi-api. Anko sampai melap mukanya karena ada liur yang muncrat. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Oke akan kusampaikan tapi dengan caraku sendiri. Bolehkan?"

Guy mengangguk-angguk senang, Anko lalu bertanya "Nah dimana kalian bertemu?"sahutnya. Guy membisikkan tempat itu dan Anko tertawa. "Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan…". Ketika Guy pergi, aku tersenyum bak Iblis. "Rasakan pembalasanku Kakashi….."

Anko melangkah riang hingga Asuma kaget, "Anko…kau tampak riang. Apa kau ada kencan? MUngkin dengan Kakashi?". Ia mendelik dan berpikir, 'Heh, sejak kapan si Asuma yang pendiam ini jadi suka ikut campur urusan orang?'. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "Bukan hanya…ga sabar aja nunggu waktu pulang".

Anko menyusun rencananya, ia membuat surat cinta dan menaruhnya di meja kakashi. Ia sengaja menulisnya sendiri agar Kakashi yang mengira ia yang memintanya datang. Anko penasaran apa yang bakal terjadi saat pulang sekolah.

'_Kakashi, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu nanti. Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah di taman kota. Bagaimana? Please datang sendiri ya? Karena aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya padamu seorang. Seseorang yang memperhatikanmu….'_

Kakashi tengah bingung dengan surat yang ia dapat di mejanya saat ia selesai mengajar. Saat ia membacanya, hati Kakashi berdetak cepat. "Ha? Memangnya apa yang dia mau katakan padaku ya? Siapa sih pengirim surat ini? Kok dari tulisannya mirip tulisan si Anko ya?".

Sejenak ia melirik ke meja sebelahnya dan melihat beberapa corat-coret di sana, "wah benar surat Anko…Hmm, aku harus gimana ya? Jangan-jangan ini surat cinta…". Suara pintu dibuka dan terlihatlah Asuma yang tengah membawa buku tugas dari anak-anak.

Ia mengeluarkan handycam miliknya, "Ckckck, aku ga menyangka mereka berdua kencan…sambil ikut lomba…"sahut Asuma kecil. Kakashi penasaran dan ikut melihat, "Eh? Bukannya dia itu Shikamaru ya? Kok dia tumben ikut lomba gituan di mall, sama Ino lagi? Apa mereka kencan?"

Asuma terkekeh, "Yah mungkin saja…tapi si Yamanaka itu selalu bisa mengendalikan murid kesayanganku itu…Aku kadang berpikir mereka berdua cocok". Kakashi mengangguk sambil teringat tentang surat tadi yang membuat mukanya merah

Asuma lalu memperhatikan wajah Kakashi yang memerah dan surat di tangannya. "Kakashi, jangan katakan itu adalah surat cinta…". Kakashi langsung menyembunyikannya, "Bukan kok, hahahahahahahahahaha…."

Ia tidak bertemu Anko seharian ini, entah mengapa ia bertambah yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Anko namun perasaannya juga tidak enak. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang namun 3 muridnya menariknya ke kedai ramen, "Guru Kakashi…ajarin aku biologi ya…."sahut Naruto memohon.

Sasuke mengejek, "Huh, diajar atau tidak kau tetap ga bisa mengerti DOBE!". Naruto mendelik, "TEME…..Kau menyebalkan sekali, aku kan belum mengerti". Sakura sebagai satu-satunya murid perempuan menenangkan mereka dengan menghajar Naruto. Kakashi cukup terbelalak melihat kekuatan Sakura yang menurutnya luar binasa itu.

"Oke….oke tetap ku ajar pada kalian kok"sahutnya sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Ini juga yang menyebabkan ia terlambat datang ke 'kencan dengan Anko'. Ia khawatir Anko akan marah lagi dan menghajarnya.

Anko memang sudah menduga dia akan terlambat dari biasanya, oleh karena itu ia meminta Guy datang 2 jam kemudian. Guy tengah menunggu dari balik semak-semak hingga saingannya itu datang dan megnagetkannya. "OI, Kakashi mari kita bertaruh lagi".

"A..apa? Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertemu denganmu tapi bertemu Anko.."sahutnya terbata. Ia tidak percaya yang menemuinya bukanlah sahabatnya tapi seorang Guy?

Guy tetap saja ngotot, "Yosh, kau rupanya tidak sabar untuk menemuinya lagi untuk memberitakan kemenanganmu ya? Jangan sombong dulu kita harus berlomba! Anko benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membujukmu datang!". Ia memberikan senyum kilatnya

Saat itulah Kakashi terkejut, "Apa? Kau meminta Anko untuk membujukku?". Ia lalu memberikan nice pose sekali lagi pada Kakashi. Begitu Kakashi ingin pergi, Guy lagi-lagi menghalanginya sehingga mereka bersaing lagi, kali ini adalah dengan memainkan semua permainan lari halang rintang di taman. Bisa dibilang saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena perbuatannya seperti anak kecil.

Kakashi kelelahan dan mengalah, "Oi Guy, aku nyerah aku capeek!". Guy bersorak, akhirnya ia menang dalam pertandingan ini. "Hehehe, justru aku yang minta maaf membuat dirimu capek. Sebagai gantinya….Hyaaaaaaaat".

Guy menggendong Kakashi di belakang punggungnya. Anko yang daritadi melihat pemandangan itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras sekali dan Kakashi yang lemas itu terlihat kesal dengan temannya, Anko.

"Anko, kau kejam sekali menulis surat itu. Kukira kau menulis surat itu untukku namun ternyata itu surat tantangan dari Guy?"sahut Kakashi lemas di punggung Guy. Guy mengernyit dan memandang Anko.

Anko terbahak "Ah, tentu saja aku menulis surat itu untukmu. Apa kau tidak liat Guy memperhatikanmu dan memintamu untuk bersaing denganmu tapi kau menolaknya? Aku kasian sekali…..". Guy langsung nangis bombay, "Anko….terima kasih kau mengerti perasaanku",ia hampir saja menjatuhkan Kakashi di punggungnya bila Anko tidak mengingatkan.

Mereka berjalan ke apartemen Kakashi yang tak jauh dari sana. Guy meninggalkan Kakashi berdua dengan Anko sambil memberikan nice pose. Anko beranjak ke arah sofa tempat Kakashi terbaring. "Hahahahaha, aku puas membalasmu _scarecrow! _Sebentar, biar aku masak makanan untukmu sebagai permintaan maafku."

Ketika makanan tiba, Anko meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu dan membangunkan Kakashi di sofa namun Kakashi menariknya duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Anko. "Kakashi kalau kau tidak bangun akan kuberikan ular padamu agar kau bangun!". Bukannya bangun Kakashi malah membuka matanya dan memandangnya, "Biar saja! Aku tahu kok kau bercanda!"

Anko marah, ia langsung melempar mainan ular-ularan ke arah tubuh Kakashi sehingga ia panik dan bangun. Anko terbahak-bahak lagi, "Ayolah Kakashi…Itu ular boongan, kan aku udah bilang akan memberimu ular kalo kau ga bangun….Aku bukan paman Orochimaru yang suka membawa ular hidup kemana-mana….".

Wajah Kakashi masih tampak kesal, "Iya, aku tahu….Tapi aku kecewa surat itu bukan berasal dari hatimu…Anko". Anko mendelik kaget, "Ha? Maksudnya?"

Kakashi memegang tangannya "Kau, tahu…Aku berharap kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda gara-gara kau marah padaku". Anko langsung melepas tangannya, "Ugh, dasar mesum! Apa maumu? Aku pergi aja…"sahutnya menuju pintu.

Kakashi mengambil kembali tangannya "Mesum? Aku kan hanya ingin makan berdua dengan dirimu di halaman belakang sekolah…Memangnya kau berpikir apa?"sahutnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Glek, Anko menelan air liurnya, "Wa…wajar saja kan? Habisnya bacaanmu Icha-Icha Paradise yang isinya 17plus. Huh, aku berpikir dengan statusmu yang guru biologi itu membuatmu sedikit logis untuk tidak membaca novel dari guru mesum Jiraiya."kata Anko.

Kakashi mendekat padanya dan berbisik "Kau tahu…aku sering berpikir mempunyai partner untuk mempraktekkan isi buku itu tapi…aku belum punya istri. Gimana kalau kita menikah saja….."

Mata Anko melebar, "Ha? Kau gila ya? Sudahlah…Aku pergi dulu ya". Mata Kakashi tidak lepas dari pandangannya, "Aku serius Anko…Kau menerima lamaranku?". Anko udah gak ada di sana. Kakashi mengacak rambut peraknya, "Hhhh, Kakashi….kalo begini kapan kau beristri hah? Padahal udah dari dulu kau suka tapi dia masih sulit didekati."

Keesokan harinya terjadi kehebohan, Kakashi si tukang telat datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk meletakkan bunga di meja Anko. Anko yang tahu itu dari Kakashi malah menyuruh Asuma untuk menembak Kurenai dengan bunga itu. Kurenai yang tidak tahu apa-apa sangat senang dengan pernyataan cinta Asuma.

Di lain waktu, Kakashi menyelipkan surat dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri berisi rahasia hatinya dan spanduk kecil di taman belakang. Anko merasa sangat malu dan membalas menjahili Kakashi dengan menyembunyikan salah satu seri ICha-Icha paradisenya.

Jiraiya yang senyum-senyum masam begitu tahu novel karangannya berakhir di tempat pembakaran sampah tapi cukup geli meliat ekspresi sepasang anak manusia yang kejar-kejaran dan saling menjahili itu. "Hihihi, aku jadi pensaran kalo mereka berdua menikah bakal jadi apa ya? Nampaknya bisa jadi inspirasi baru buku Icha-ichaku….hehehehehe"senyumnya mesum. Mereka berdua memang pasangan antik.


End file.
